Ignored
Warning: GAGR, I sat on the couch playing my gameslave, holding back tears. I always did this when I was home alone. So I did this a lot. Dib was never home, Dad was never home, and I was forced to do nothing but play my gameslave and watch TV. I hated my life. I liked the way everything was before Mom died. I sighed, one tear spilling from my eyelid. I quickly whipped it. I tried my hardest not to cry at any time. I had to be strong, not a whimp. Only whimps cry. I heard a knock on the door. I paused my game, sniffed, and walked towards the door, opening it. There stood, Zim's robot, GIR. "HI GAZZY!" He said cheerfully. "Hey." I said flatly, whiping my eye from any trace of tears, but GIR saw past it. "Gazzy, why are you crying?" "I'm nott. Only whimps cry. I'm not a whimp." I said, kind of harshly. I didn't even want GIR here. "Why are you here anyway?" I asked, just trying to get him to go away. "Um... Oh! I was walking and I found this, and it made me think of you, Gazzy!" He said, showing me a black heart locket. He opened it. "I put a picture of me and a picture of you in it. Hope you don't mind!" He said, giving it to me. I took it, looking at the pictures. For some reason, I got this pleasant feeling in my stomach that I haven't had in a long time. "...Thanks... I guess." I said, about to close the door, but a little robotic foot got in the way, stopping it from closing. "Wait! You never told me why Gazzy is upset." I sighed. "It's a long story." GIR brightened. "Oooohhhh, I like stories!" He said. I sighed. "Come in, and I'll tell you." I said, letting the robot in my house. I sat on the couch, GIR sat next to me. "My mother died when I was four. Before she did. I was a friendly little girl who liked dolls, flowers, and all that stuff that makes me sick now. But when she died, I guess I just pushed everyone out. Dib might be home right now if I didn't tell him to leave me alone and that I hated him. The truth is, I don't ''hate Dib. He's my brother and I love him. I just hate that I made him think I hated him. I guess I just didn't want anybody to see my pain. I've never had a friend. I've pushed away everyone and I made them ''scared of me. My only friend is the TV and my gameslave. And sometimes, well, most of the time, when I'm home alone, I cry, letting out my pain. Do you understand what I mean, GIR?" I didn't expect him to understand. He was an idiot with no brain. He was made out of metal. He was defective. GIR nodded. "I... do..." he said, looking at me. I jumped. "What...?" "I do understand. My master thinks I'm good for nothing. He doesn't like me. He doesn't like Earth and humans. But I love Earth, ...and a human." My eyes went wide. "Who?" I asked. "Gazzy." a small smile formed on my mouth. "GIR, thanks for the locket. I'll treasure it forever." GIR smiled. "I'm glad Gazzy likes it!" he got up. "Well, I gotta go! The Scary Monkey Show's on! And I love that monkey!" He said, jumping out the window. I smiled after him, holding the black locket he gave me next to my heart. "Thanks GIR. For everything." I whispered. Moments later, Dib walked in. "Gaz! I almost got him this time! But that stupid robot took my camera... again." I looked at Dib with anger. "That robot isn't stupid! He's misunderstood!" I said. Dib looked at me, "What's gotten into you?" I shook my head. "Nothing, just ''NEVER ''call GIR stupid." I said, grabbing my gameslave and headed upstairs. Once in my room, I took out the locket from my locket and looked at the pictures in it. "Maybe I should give life a second chance..." Category:Stories Category:GAGR Category:Really Big Hat's Pages Category:Really Big Hat's Stories